1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally relates to maintaining a constant level of fluid in a container via a remote source of fluid. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for continuously providing both water and feed to animals in a controlled fashion.
2. Background Information
Many containers which need to maintain a specific level of fluid will run below that level if not checked by regular human measurement. This situation applies to many varied environments, including Christmas tree stands, house plants, water containers for pets, liquid chemical distribution vats in industrial environments, and in the distribution of water and feed to penned and field livestock. It would be advantageous to provide a low-cost apparatus which maintains desired fluid levels in these and other applications without requiring excessive human involvement.
Applicant has devised a wet/dry feeding device apparatus that overcomes the problem of providing and maintaining both dry feed and water to penned and field livestock with only infrequent human intervention.